The objective of this study are to evalute the safety and efficacy of Pimagedine in preserving renal function in patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus and overty diabetic nephropahty. The effects of pimagedine on protein crosslinking, all-cause mortality, and cardiovascular mortality and morbidity will be assessed.